It's Never in Black and White
by Terrified of Logic
Summary: About Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto the love triangle which would never work. So if you don't like it tough! So bugger off and go read something else. Warning!This is NOT for Narusaku fans! There I said it! Now peace out and goodbye! ONESHOT


Hey wassup? Its a new story whether you like it or not, k? It's probably gonna be a oneshot too, unless i get a request.

**Don't say I didn't warn ya! Its not going to work out! If you dont like it tuff! deal with it! and don't read if you're gonna flame! You have been warned!**

* * *

"Hi Sasuke kun!" Sakura hopped down from a ledge and smiled cheerfully at her teammate. Sasuke said nothing, although this was what she expected.

Sakura liked him for as long as she remembered. He was the heartthrob of Konoha and as far as she knew almost every single girl liked him. Sasuke had the looks, the brains, talent and what not. He was also a cold bastard which Sakura was blind to. But of course, love blinds people, right?

"So, want to eat lunch with me?" She asked after training. Both were sweaty and dirty. So was Naruto, but Sakura never noticed him. To her, Naruto was out of the picture. He didn't exist, he was just a pest. It was only then when Naruto tried to ask her out she noticed him. Sakura knew Naruto had a huge crush on her, but she refused to acknowledge him.

"No." Sasuke answered already turning his back on her.

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because, you're annoying. And if you have time to suck up to me, go train. You're weaker than Naruto." He said, disappearing into the trees.

Sakura gasped, but he had said meaner things to her. She sighed and walked away too.

"Ne ne! Sakura chan! I'll eat lunch with you!" An energetic voice reached her ears. She turned and glared at Naruto.

"No way." She spat out.

"Why not?" Naruto asked genuinely surprised.

"Because, I don't want to." She said. _Besides you're not Sasuke kun. _She thought to herself.

Sakura turned on heel and walked away, long pink hair swaying as she walked. Sakura was pretty, for as long as _he_ remembered, he had liked Sakura. She was strong and smart, two of the characteristics he liked in a girl. But all Sakura would ever do was turn him down, insult him and dream about Sasuke. So why was he still chasing her? He didn't know himself, but he thought if he had kept asking her she would eventually give in.

This was also one of the reasons why he disliked Sasuke. He was such a prick, yet Sakura chased all day long. He thought Sakura deserved better. But was he better?

Naruto mused over his miso ramen. People often disliked and weren't friendly because he had the notorious kyuubi in him. Some actually thought he was the Kyuubi. He was shunned all his life, but it hurt most when Sakura rejected him. Yet he went and did it everyday.

People also thought he was stupid and weak. _But they won't think that after that after I become Hokage! _Naruto thought happily. He finished and paid for the noodles. They had a meet at four thirty.

* * *

Sakura sat on a bench and ate her lunch. Out of all the girls in Konoha, she was the one who chased Sasuke the most. She believed she had a chance with him if she kept talking and trying to be his friend. (Sound familiar?)

She blew the bangs out of her eyes. She wished that Sasuke would stop being an avenger. But she knew it was useless. Everytime the subject was brought up, she would end up in tears, and he would end up in a bad mood.

She finished the last of her onigiri and wiped her hands on her outfit. There was a meet at four thirty. She would try again then. In the meantime...Sasuke hunting!

"Sasuke kuun! Matte! (Wait!)." Sakura caught up to him. Sasuke was currently walking down the mainstreet.

He groaned, it was Sakura again. No matter how many times he pushed her off she came back. What did he have to do in order to stop Sakura from stalking him? He had insulted her, told her firmly, broke it to her gently, but nothing ever worked! Why couldn't she just leave him alone!? He had enough problems being an avenger, he didn't need more problems from a girlfriend. Not that he wanted one.

"No!" He said before she even opened her mouth.

"But you haven't even heard what I was going to say!" She protested.

"It's because I know what you're going to say. You are going to say either, 'Sasuke kuun! Lets do this!' or 'Sasuke kuun! Lets go to the park.' or 'Sasuke kuun! Go out with me!' Am I wrong?" He glared at her.

Sakura went red. She hadn't of course wanted to say those exact phrases, but they were along the similar lines. She looked up,

"Well...do you want to? Go to the park," She said asked, "The meeting's at four thirty and-"

"Ok." He said surprisingly.

Sakura looked at him in surprise. _Really? He actually wants to go with me? _

"Well what are you waiting for? Lets go." He said. Sasuke walked in the general direction of the park. Sakura hastened to follow, _Oh my god! Is going to profess his love for me!? Finally! The day I been waiting for!_

They arrived at the park and Sakura sat on the bench. She waited for Sasuke to sit next to her. He didn't, he remained standing. She smiled up at him and began to speak, when Sasuke held a hand up.

"Save it. This isn't a date. I brought you here because I want to tell you that you're annoying. You have always been annoying. I have no intention of being your boyfriend whatsoever. You have always gone after me as other girls, but you, only you have chased me around the most." He said.

Sakura looked at the ground. So he had noticed.

"Many times I have refused you. I go even so far as to insult you. Yet you always come back. What is with you? Can't you just give up? I have been saying no for the past five years. Give it up already!" He said sounding almost exasperated.

"...No...No! I won't give up! I love you Sasuke! I love you so much it hurts! Why can't you just return the gesture? Do you have to be a cold ass the whole time!?" She raised her voice. "I've always been there for you, but have you ever been there for me? This is a team! Teammates help each other out."

Sasuke looked at her coldly. And opened his mouth,

"See! See this is why you are annoying! How many times must I tell you that I don't love you! Get it through that wide forehead of yours that I don't like you! And for your information, you have never exactly been a help to the team. You are almost always in the way. 'Teammates help each other out'? My ass."

Sakura now had thin streams of tears dripping on to her outfit, staining it. She had chose this outfit especially for him, hoping that he would notice her. But what was the point now? He hated her she knew now. She always thought that Sasuke would snap out of it sometime, but now she realized it was just wishful thinking.

Slowly she got up from the bench, head bowed. She refused to give the whole barrel of tears to him. Sasuke watched her leave with some satisfaction. Finally some peace to himself. But he knew she would come back again tomorrow. It was an endless circle. Little did he know how wrong he was.

Walking out of his sight, she started to run. She would go far, far away. She would never look upon the face of the young Uchiha again. She went to her secret place. It was the craig just above the carved faces. It was always pleasantly windy and peaceful no one ever came here.

Tucking her knees in her arms Sakura started to cry. It just wasn't fair! Why didn't Sasuke like her? She knew she had been annoying but...She was there for him wasn't she? Who was it that clutched the Uchiha's hand when he got bitten? Who was it that snapped Sasuke out of his trance? It was Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura.

Soon her tears finished and she was forcing out ones of anger and pain. She tucked her knees closer for warmth when she felt a hand pat her on the shoulder.

Naruto had been wandering aimlessly around town, but the people shooed him away. Most were too suspicious about him. He sighed and went to the place he loved most. The craig above the faces. It was where he could see all of Konohagakure. He often liked to pretend when he was little, that he was the Hokage of Konoha looking down at his village.

He was startled to find Sakura there. More, she was crying! But he wasn't surprised. He guessed it was Sasuke. He knelt next to her and patted her on the shoulder. She looked up at him. Tears still streaming from her eyes. He handed Sakura a tissue and watched her wipe her eyes.

"Was it Sasuke teme?" He asked tentatively after she blew her nose.

She nodded, more tears squeezing out.

"Don't worry, he's a prick. Besides you deserve better than that, Sakura chan." He said confidently.

"Th,thanks Naruto. I know...But the thing is...No matter how hard I try to give him up...I can't." She sniffled and wiped the tears away furiously.

"You have to try! You can't give in to him! You're strong! Most importantly, You are Haruno Sakura! Right now the pain you are feeling, I understand it so well it hurts. " He said, and he really did understand.

Sakura gave a weak smile. "But I love him."

Naruto's face became serious. "But does he love you?"

Sakura looked at Naruto in amazement. Since when did he become so wise and understanding? She always thought he was immature and naive but...

"I'm not who you think I am, Sakura chan." He said quietly, as if reading her thoughts. "People always misjudge me, they judge before they actually see who I am. You do too, Sakura chan.You always have."

Sakura looked down at her feet in shame. It was true. She had always looked him down, she had always scolded him. She had never really bothered to look at Naruto until now. She had never really bothered to see who he actually was. She herself, had always thought that Naruto had always been an attention seeking brat but now...

"Na,naruto. I'm so sorry for the past." She whispered in shame. "I'm so sorry for all those things I ever said to you. It wasn't fair. I wish...I wish I could take it all back."

Naruto just smiled sadly. "It's too late now, Sakura chan. Words run deeper than any bruise or cut."

Sakura looked at him with teary eyes,

"Naruto...will you go out with me?" She asked squeezing her eyes shut. She felt herself being lifted to her feet. She opened her eyes.

"Earlier today, I might've said yes. But now it's too late, I can't accept this offer." He said sadly. He looked at Konoha village. "You see this? We are Ninjas. We can't have a relationship now, especially...it would never work. I realize that now."

Naruto looked at Sakura once, sadness in his eyes. And he left.

Sakura sank to her knees and put her hands to her eyes. She started crying. She was all alone. And no one was here...Not even Naruto...

* * *

So what did you think? A bit weird yeah i know...but...forgive me. Didn't mean it if it seemed l was bashing Sakura! You know, I love Sasusaku, but i just had to write this! Review please!

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl

Ok, i just read over the reviews i got.  
maybe this wasn't such a good story after all...but i just had to write it.  
It has no special meaning...so yeah...forgive me if you were expecting something else  
I am sure this oneshot wasn't up to your expectations so I am taking it off in two days unless anyone objects.

Thank you all for your CONSTRUCTIVE/CRITICAL reviews.


End file.
